memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star-Trek-Romane
Dies ist ein Verzeichnis der Star Trek Romane. Bitte beachte, dass die Romane als nicht-canon betrachtet werden und benutze die Vorlage, wenn du eine Seite erstellen möchtest. Star Trek: The Original Series Classic Serie (Heyne) # Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan (Roman) # Der Entropie-Effekt # Das Klingonen-Gambit # Hort des Leben # Star Trek III: Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock (Roman) # Das Netz der Romulaner # Schwarzes Feuer # Meuterei auf der Enterprise # Die Macht der Krone # Das Prometheus-Projekt # Tödliches Dreieck # Sohn der Vergangenheit # Der verwundete Himmel # Die Trellisane-Konfrontation # Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart (Roman) # Corona # Der letzte Schachzug # Der Feind - mein Verbündeter # Die Tränen der Sänger # Mord an der Vulkan Akademie # Uhuras Lied # Herr der Schatten # Ishmael # Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums (Roman) # Zeit zu töten # Geiseln für den Frieden # Das Faustpfand der Klingonen # Bewußtseinsschatten # Krise auf Centaurus # Das Schlachtschiff # Dämonen # Spocks Welt # Der Verräter (Roman) # Zwischen den Fronten # Die verlorenen Jahre # Akkalla # McCoys Träume # Die Romulaner # Was kostet dieser Planet? # Blutdurst # Star Trek: Der Film (Roman) # Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land (Roman) # Die UMUK-Seuche # Zeit für gestern # Die Zeitfalle (Roman) # Das Drei-Minuten-Universum # Das Zentralgehirn # Nexus (Roman) # Vulkans Ruhm # Die Erste Direktive # Das Doppelgänger-Komplott # Der Boaco-Zwischenfall # Kobayashi Maru (Roman) # Angriff auf Dekkanar # Das Pandora-Prinzip # Schatten auf der Sonne # Die Befehle des Doktors # Der unsichtbare Gegner # Der Prüfstein ihrer Vergangenheit # Der Kampf ums nackte Überleben # Eine Flagge voller Sterne # Star Trek VII: Generationen # Die Kolonie der Abtrünnigen # Späte Rache # Der Riß im Kontinuum # Gesichter aus Feuer # Die Enterbten # Die Eisfalle # Zuflucht # Der Saboteur # Die Geisterstation # Die Raumschiff-Falle # Tore auf einer toten Welt # Aus Okeanos Tiefen # Das große Raumschiff-Rennen # Die Sonde # Kirks Bestimmung # Feuersturm # Sarek (Roman) # Die Terroristen von Patria # Kreuzwege # Ein Sumpf von Intrigen # McCoys Tochter # Sabotage # Der Coup der Promethaner # Keine Spur von Menschen # Die Asche von Eden # Die Rückkehr # Der Rächer # Die Tochter des Captain # Die Ringe von Tautee # Invasion! 1: Der Erstschlag # Tag der Ehre 4: Das Gesetz des Verrats # Das Gespenst # Dunkler Sieg # Die Bewahrer # Sektion 31: Der Dunkle Plan # Sternendämmerung # Sternennacht Die Anfänge (Heyne) # Enterprise: Die erste Mission # Fremde vom Himmel # Die letzte Grenze Raumschiff Enterprise (Goldmann/Loewe) # Der unwirkliche McCoy # Strafplanet Tantalus # Spock läuft Amok # Das Silikonmonster # Der Asylplanet # Die Lichter von Zhetar # Das Paradies-Syndrom # Der Doppelgänger # Rückkehr zum Morgen # Ein kleiner Privatkrieg # Der Tag der Taube # Spock muss sterben! # Jenseits der Sterne (Roman) # Klingonen-Gambit # Galaxis in Gefahr! # Die falschen Engel # Spock, Messias! # Wie Phoenix aus der Asche # Der Teufelsplanet # Gefangene des Wahnsinns # Welt ohne Ende # Das Phoenix-Verfahren # Planet der blauen Blumen # Grenze zur Unendlichkeit # Die Expertin # Zwischen den Welten # Welt ohne Sterne # Perrys Planet Raumschiff Enterprise: Die neuen Abenteuer (Goldmann/Loewe) # Todeszone Galaxis # Der Überlebende (Roman) # Der Venus-Faktor # Gefahr im Delta-Dreieck # Ums nackte Leben # Mordsache McCoy # Im Schatten schwarzer Sterne # Himmelfahrtskommando # Ein fataler Fehler # Die letzte Mission (Roman) Star Trek: The Next Generation Die nächste Generation (Heyne) # Mission Farpoint (Roman) # Die Friedenswächter # Die Kinder von # Überlebende # Gespensterschiff # Planet der Waffen # Machthunger # Masken # Die Ehre des Captain # Ein Ruf in die Dunkelheit # Eine Hölle namens Paradies # Metamorphose (Roman) # Gullivers Flüchtlinge # Planet des Untergangs # Die Augen der Betrachter # Im Exil # Das verschwundene Juwel # Kontamination # Baldwins Entdeckungen # Vendetta # Eine Lektion in Liebe # Die Macht der Former # Wieder vereint # Spartacus # Ketten der Gewalt # Die Jarada # Kriegstrommeln # Nacht über Oriana # Die Epidemie # Imzadi (Roman) # Die Beute der Romulaner # Der Kronprinz # Drachenjäger # Abstieg # Dunkler Spiegel # Die Zusammenkunft # Relikte # Der Mörder des Sli # Planet der Schuldne # Das Herz des Teufels # Fremde Widersacher # Requiem # Gleichgewicht der Kräfte # Die Verurteilung # Q² # Die Rückkehr der Despoten # Die Strategie der Romulaner # Im Staubnebel verschwunden # Das letzte Aufgebot # Crossover # Die Ehre des Drachen # Der Test # Wahnsinn # Invasion! 2: Soldaten des Schreckens # Infiltriert # Verhöhnter Zorn # Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt (Roman) # Der Tod der Prinzen # Kahless (Roman) # Das Monster im Abgrund # Linienschiff # Sturm auf den Himme # Tag der Ehre 1: Altes Blut # Die Dyson-Sphäre # Der Dominion-Krieg 1: Hinter feindlichen Linien # Der Dominion-Krieg 3: Sternentunnel # Imzadi II # Ich, Q # ?'' # Star Trek: Der Aufstand (Roman) # Das Q-Kontinuum 1: Die galaktische Barriere # Das Q-Kontinuum 2: Die Entführung # Das Q-Kontinuum 3: Der Widersacher # Kristallwelt 1 # Kristallwelt 2 # Das Unsterblichkeitsprinzip # Star Trek: Nemesis # Die Rache des Dominion # Träumen Kometen? The next generation (Pocketbooks) # A time to be born # A time to die # A time to sow # A time to harvest # A time to love # A time to hate # A time to kill # A time to heal # A time for war, a time for peace Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Deep Space Nine (Heyne) # Botschafter (Roman) # Die Belagerung (Roman) # Die Station der Cardassianer # Das große Spiel # Gefallene Helden # Verrat # Kriegskind # Antimaterie (Roman) # Die Suche (Roman) # Das Böse # Der Pirat # Walhalla # Der Teufel im Himmel # Das Spiel der Laertianer # Der Weg des Kriegers (Roman) # Die Katakombe # Die lange Nacht # Der Schwarm (Roman) # Invasion! 3: Der Feind der Zeit # Das Trojanische Raumschiff ''(In Vorbereitung) # Saratoga (Roman) # Der Sturm (In Vorbereitung) # Neuer Ärger mit den Tribbles # Der Zorn der Propheten (In Vorbereitung) # Tag der Ehre 2: Der Himmel von Armageddon # Versuch durch Irrtum (In Vorbereitung) # Der Dominion-Krieg 2: Verlorener Friede # Der Dominion-Krieg 4: Beendet den Krieg! Deep Space Nine (Pocket Books) # Left Hand of Destiny Book 1 # Left Hand of Destiny Book 2 # Avatar Book One of Two # Avatar Book Two of Two # Section 31: Abyss # Gateways: Demons of Air and Darkness # Mission Gamma: This Gray Spirit # Mission Gamma: Twilight # Mission Gamma: Cathedral # Mission Gamma: Lesser Evil # Rising Son # Unity # Worlds of DS9: Cardassia/Andor # Worlds of DS9: Trill/Bajor # Worlds of DS9: Dominion/Ferenginar Star Trek: Voyager Voyager (Heyne) # Der Beschützer # Die Flucht # Ragnarök # Verletzungen # Der Arbuk-Zwischenfall # Die ermordete Sonne # Geisterhafte Visionen # Cybersong # Invasion 4: Die Raserei des Endes # Segnet die Tiere # Mosaik # Der Garten # Puppen # Das schwarze Ufer # Tag der Ehre 3: Ihre klingonische Seele # Gestrandet # Echos # Seven of Nine # Tod eines Neutronensterns # Schicksalspfade # Frontlinien # Endspiel Voyager (Pocket Books) # Dark Matters: Cloak and Dagger # Dark Matters: Ghost Dance # Dark Matters: Shadow of Heaven # The Nanotech War # Homecoming # The farther shore # Spirit Walk: Old Wounds # Spirit Walk: Enemy of my Enemy Star Trek: Enterprise Enterprise (Heyne) # Aufbruch ins Unbekannte # Das Rätsel der Fazi # Der Preis der Ehre Reihen Die Neue Grenze (Heyne) # Captain Calhoun # USS Excalibur # Märtyrer # Die Waffe # Die Hunde des Krieges # Dunkle Verbündete The New Frontier (Pocket Books) # Excalibur: Requiem # Excalibur: Renaissance # Excalibur: Restoration # Gods Above # No Limits # Stone and Anvil I.K.S. Gorkon (Pocket Books) # A good day to die # Honor Bound # Enemy Territory Stargazer (Pocket Books) # The Valiant # Gauntlet # Progenitor # Three # Oblivion # Enigma # Maker S.C.E. (Pocket Books) # Have Tech, Will Travel # Miracle Workers # Some Assembly Required # No surrender # Foundations # Wildfire Titan (Pocket Books) # Taking Wing Der Dominion Krieg # Hinter feindlichen Linien # Verlorener Friede # Sternentunnel # Beendet den Krieg! Invasion # Der Erstschlag # Soldaten des Schreckens # Der Feind der Zeit # Die Raserei des Endes Starfleet Kadetten # Generationen # Worfs erstes Abenteuer # Mission auf Dantar # Überleben # Das Sternengespenst # In den Wüsten von Bajor # Freiheitskämpfer # Das Schoßtierchen # Erobert die Flagge! # Die Atlantis Station # Die verschwundene Besatzung # Das Echsenvolk # Arcade # Ein Trip durch das Wurmloch # Kadett Jean-Luc Picard # Picards erstes Kommando # Zigeunerwelt # Loyalitäten # Sieg nach Punkten # Krise auf Vulkan # Nach dem Schock # Kadett Kirk # Kadett Janeways härteste Lektion # Kadett Janeways erster Einsatz # Kadett Janeways erste Mission # Kreuzfeuer # Deanna Trois letzte Chance # Die Moops # Space Camp auf Rijar # Tag der Ehre 5: Ehrensache Sektion 31 * Der Dunkle Plan * Die Verschwörung * Der Abgrund * Der Schatten Tag der Ehre # Das Gesetz des Verrats # Der Himmel von Armageddon # Ihre klingonische Seele # Altes Blut # Ehrensache Gateways (Pocket Books) # One Small Step # Chainmail # Doors into Chaos # Demons of Air and Darkness # No man's land # Cold Wars # What lay beyond... The Lost Era (Pocket Books) # 2298 The Sundered # 2311 Serpents among the Ruins # 2328-2346 The art of the impossible # 2336 Well of souls # 2355-2357 Deny thy father # 2360 Catalyst of sorrows en:novels nl:Boeken